Plans, Dreams, and Discussions
by arisu-the-pink
Summary: [Courtship Universe] PWP exploring some minor details about Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage early on and her plans for the future. Minor waff in parts and some humor.


Disclaimer: I'd like to be Kagome, but I'm not. I'd like to own Inuyasha, but I don't. Oh well. The world of Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue :-P

This is pretty much a PWP (plot, what plot?). It's only real purpose is to give some more insight into the Kagome/Inuyasha dynamic in the Courtship Universe as well as fill in the blanks I'm not likely to cover in future one-shots. Hopefully it's enjoyable and waffy enough to satisfy everyone!

****

Plans, Dreams, and Discussions

"You don't have to leave tonight, do you?" Higurashi-san gave her daughter and son-in-law – even after three years it felt strange to think of the hanyou that way – a pleading glance. "I'm sure there's work to be done back at home but it would really mean a lot to me if you'd stay the night. There are so many things to discuss…"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Kagome before he got a word out. "You aren't going to make him sleep with Souta are you?"

The elder woman blushed a bit, remembering the small argument she'd had with her daughter on her first trip back home with the new husband.

__

"Mama, I'm not a little girl anymore," Kagome pointed out with a hint of indignation. "I've been dodging death and possession for over a year, and now I'm a married woman. Please, can you treat us like the adults we are?"

"I'm still not comfortable with my daughter sharing a bed with a man, Kagome."

"Fine, we'll drag in a futon, but for Kami's sake…"

"No, he can stay with Souta. Kagome, please, just respect my wishes in this."

Yes, they'd argued back and forth for a good hour while Inuyasha stood helplessly glancing from the younger to the older Higurashi women. Poor boy didn't know what to say. He'd always been respectful toward Kagome's mother, but he had no more desire to share Souta's room than Kagome did to let him.

In the end he'd grabbed her lightly around the waist, pulling her backwards into a warm embrace and thanked Higurashi-san for her generous hospitality, his firm voice effectively shushing any further protest Kagome would attempt. In subsequent visits, her daughter and the hanyou arrived early in the morning and left at sundown, negating the need for a repeat of the incident.

The older woman wasn't exactly naïve. She knew that her daughter and the young man were thoroughly enamored of each other and certainly had consummated their odd marriage. Still, the idea of having it happen in her own home, when her daughter was barely even sixteen in the beginning, made her nervous. She felt like one of those overly permissive parents who allowed their children to do as they pleased whenever they pleased.

Kagome was still waiting for her response.

"You're a young woman now," Kagome's mother sighed. "I mean, we just came back from your graduation for Kami's sake."

"So…?"  


"You know where the sheets are, make yourselves at home."

Smiling triumphantly, Kagome threw her arms around her mother and then backed away to drag Inuyasha upstairs with her. "We'll be back down after we get changed for dinner."

* * * * *

"What did your mother mean about having 'so many things to discuss'?" Inuyasha watched with rapt attention at his mate peeling the pantyhose off her legs. 

He'd never really understood their purpose. They were so thin – snagging quite easily on his claws, he recalled – and didn't seem to provide any real cover from the elements. Kagome had once explained there was a certain sexual appeal involved; that the pantyhose smoothed out the color and texture of a woman's natural skin. She'd also said that the garment made it easier to slip into her high-heeled shoes, but then he didn't particularly understand footwear either.

__

Although, he mentally smirked, _those stilettos of hers had a wonderful way of making her already toned ass that much more enticing…_

"… choosing the reception hall will take a week all by itself." She straightened up again, pulling a mid-length black skirt off her desk chair before sparing a look at the silent hanyou before her. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

He shook his head, a guilty look in his eyes.

"You're not ripping another pair of pantyhose, Inuyasha," she warned him lightly.

"Actually I was thinking about the stilettos," he sheepishly admitted.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sauntered over to him, placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him fully on the lips. "If you're a good boy at dinner, I might bring them back home with me."

He twitched. _I'm going to be a good doggie,_ Inuyasha decided.

Laughing merrily, Kagome quickly finished changing into her dinner clothes, tossing a maroon button-down shirt toward her husband. "We're going somewhere fancy tonight, koiishi. I hope you remembered to bring your tie."

He nodded, grimacing at the infernal piece of fabric he held in his hand. Damned thing was worse than a collar, and even after wearing one a few times, he still hadn't figured out how to tie it.

Usually Kagome helped him; and that meant she would stand right in front of him, giving him a perfect view of her heaving chest and a good whiff of her hair. She always smelled so delightfully sweet when she was getting ready to go out for the evening. Just like now. His already waking erection grew more firm when she came up to him for the tie-straightening ritual.

"What I was saying," Kagome began with a light tug on the tie to gather his attention, "when you drifted off into la-la-land was that Mama wants to discuss the wedding you promised we'd have here."

Ah, yes. That wedding. He'd almost forgotten the promise made so long ago. At first he'd expected to go through with it upon their first return to her era. Kagome's mother was all for it until Kagome reminded her how strange it would look for her to marry a man no one outside her family had even heard of before.

So it began. First he met the friends: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They were nice enough young ladies, but quite nosy. Inuyasha endured them as best he could for Kagome's sake, answering their myriad questions with his pre-rehearsed script. He was Inuyasha Taisho, from Sapporo. Yes, that was his real hair color. No, he wasn't going to attend school with them. In the end they decided he was far more attractive than Hojou – to Inuyasha's immense delight – and accepted their friend's new mystery boyfriend. 

Next he was introduced to the various Higurashi acquaintances and distant family members. Again the questions came in droves. Yes, he was quite capable of providing for Kagome. Yes, he had been educated. No, he wasn't planning on attending college. Kagome was amazed by the maturity and patience he displayed during the interrogations and rewarded him amply back in Sengoku Jidai.

In her final year of school, Higurashi-san announced their 'engagement,' much to the delight of Kagome's friends who kept prattling on about how lucky she was to be marrying such a 'hottie'. Whatever that meant. Even Hojou attended their engagement dinner, keeping his hands to himself and endearing himself to Inuyasha in the process. The hanyou actually felt bad for the poor guy.

Kagome had finished straightening the tie and leaned up to give him a peck on the nose before walking back downstairs. They were already running late, as usual.

"I could just take you on my back, koibito," Inuyasha offered as he grudgingly stepped into the taxi the family had hailed.

"Silly, you can't take all of us. We're only going to be ten minutes late anyway." Kagome took his hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly. She knew he hated riding in 'these damned metal coffins,' as he referred to them. Truth be told, she would have preferred his mode of transportation herself. It was hard not to love having the wind in her hair and feeling the exhilaration of speed as she clung desperately to her beloved's strong shoulders. Still, now was not the time or place.

They made it to the restaurant in record time, thanks to some questionable driving practices of their cabbie. Inuyasha remembered his manners in the restaurant as he usually did, the wait-staff congratulated Kagome on her graduation, and all went well.

"So what now, Kagome-nee-san?" Souta stuffed his mouth full of rice and peered over the bowl at his sister. "Did you decide if you're going to go to college?"

Kagome shared a quick glance with Inuyasha before nodding. "Yes, Inu-chan and I agreed that I should at least go for two years."

"So you're going to live here in Tokyo?" his eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of having his idol so near.

"Not exactly," Kagome explained. "We're applying for married housing for appearances, but Inuyasha and I are worried that if we stay gone too long the well may close up. So we're going to spend most of our time back in Edo."

"Still planning to major in History?" Grandpa Higurashi asked with a large grin. He liked to think he had something to do with his granddaughter's choice in career.

"Hai, Ji-chan. I know more than all of the professors combined about the Sengoku Jidai, but I'll need a degree first if I plan to make a name for myself as a textbook author."

Inuyasha stared at his plate, eyes glazed over at the conversation taking place around him. He still didn't understand why Kagome thought she needed a career. He was perfectly capable of building her a home and hunting for their dinner. His brother had thus far kept to his word and shared their inherited wealth, ensuring that Kagome had any luxuries she wanted. Still, it was clear that a career was important to her, and he would kill himself before he'd deny her anything she desired.

"What about after college? Going to have a family then?"

Kami, was Souta full of questions tonight!

Kagome blushed. They'd had that very conversation earlier in the day, before leaving for her time. Inuyasha was understandably confused by her reluctance. In his world, men and women attempted to conceive almost immediately upon marrying. Here it was three years later and still she insisted on consuming those little pills every morning with breakfast.

"Maybe sooner," Kagome answered finally, the blush still tingeing her cheeks. At her mother's raised eyebrows she quickly shook her head, "I'm not pregnant, Mama. It's just that, we've been together for so long now, and we'll be getting married here soon..."

"Ah, yes, I think it's time we set a date, ne?"

"This season is slow for weddings," Kagome thought aloud. "I'm sure we could get a nice place in a month's time."

"Hai, but there's a reason it's so slow. This is an unlucky time."

Kagome laughed at her Grandfather's constant superstition. "You forget, Ji-chan, Inu-chan and I are already married. This is just a formality."  


The old man sighed, and turned back to his dinner. Wedding planning was for women anyway. Next to him, Kagome and her mother began excitedly discussing the details of the wedding.

* * * * *

"Oyasumi Kagome, Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled down the stairs to her mother before closing the door to her bedroom and turning back to her mate.

"Arigato, Inuyasha, for not making a big deal about pups tonight at dinner."

"Keh." He fidgeted with the belt at his waist, finally unbuckling it and allowing his pants to fall to the floor in a dark pool. "We already had that discussion once today."

Kagome quickly stripped herself of her own dinner dress before slipping into Inuyasha's over-sized t-shirt. It came down to her knees, and still smelled like him despite the fact that he'd only worn it for a short time that morning.

"What am I supposed to wear to bed, wench, if you steal my clothing?"

"Nothing, koiishi." She leered at him as she stalked, finally pouncing and pushing him to the small bed behind them. "I like you in your boxers." Kagome nipped at his neck, thrilled to her core when he responded instantly to her actions. She still had it.

He began rubbing her back in light circles, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he lost himself in the sensations her teeth and tongue were creating.

"Did you mean it?"

Kagome stopped her movements, sitting up suddenly with furrowed brows. "Mean what?"

"When you told Souta we might have pups soon?"

She sighed, and sat back to straddle his thighs, idly massaging his chest with her fingers. "I thought about it," she admitted finally. "You're not the only one who wants to have them."

His eyes danced at her words and he reached a hand up to graze her cheek. She leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"I had to wait, koiishi, you know that. It would have looked very wrong for me to have children before I finished school. Especially since no one knows we're married."

"Hai, I know."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was a little scared too," she whispered. "I still am, but I'm starting to get over it."

Inuyasha remained silent. While he had no personal experience with childbirth, he'd heard enough women in the throes of labor and smelled enough of their blood to know the process was anything but bliss. The idea of Kagome in so much pain was the only thing keeping him from pushing harder than he had.

Opening her eyes again, Kagome smiled. "Hey, at least we get to keep practicing, right?"

At this, he laughed heartily and pulled her back to his chest. Yes, he rather enjoyed practicing.

* * * * * 

In his room, Souta quickly covered his head with his pillow and began to hum. Maybe having his sister and Inu-nii-chan stay the night wasn't such a good thing…


End file.
